Jack and the Doctor: Latent Memories
by Brianna.T.Wedge
Summary: Sequel to my other story, "Jack and the Doctor". The memories of the Doctor's past were thrown into question, and his curiosity gets the better of him as he tried to determine what really happened, and why he had to forget. Slash Jack/10th Doctor.


The Doctor loved the feel of the wind wisping through is long ginger hair as he clasped the reins of his Friesian. His hearts beat fast at the sound of the galloping hooves below him, his breath deep beneath the silver plated chest armour, his velvet red cape floating behind him in all its knightly glory as he rode through the forest. The horse continued to move forward, but the Doctor moved his head to the side to gaze upon the illuminated clearing that had caught his eye. He was mesmerized. There, in the golden glow of the sun spearing through the trees, stood a dragon. It didn't make a move; it stared at him with its intense piercing gaze that struck at the Doctor's very core. It was a powerful look, but without a hint of anger. The birds continued to chirp and it all seemed as if it were in slow motion; something profound was approaching…

The Doctor gasped a sharp inhale and sat bolt upright. It was dark, and he kept panting in the darkness as if he was still riding the horse. There was movement next to him.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah, Jack. Sorry."  
Jack Harkness turned to face him properly, resting his head on his hand, and gave the Doctor a look of concern.  
"Bad dream?"  
The Doctor looked at him, his face confused more than anything.  
"No."

He didn't know why that particular dream was concerning him. Why he kept waking from it panting, or filled with dread. It wasn't that bad – in fact, it was quite good compared with many of his dreams. He just couldn't understand why. Why did he have this recurring dream? He wasn't always in a forest, riding a horse dressed in knights' armour…other times he would be just walking along the countryside and stop to look at it staring at him from afar, or right behind him. It had been many months since he and Jack had encountered Wedge…the dragon he now kept dreaming about.

"Was it the one with the dragon again?"  
The Doctor just nodded. Jack knew that the Doctor was still feeling uneasy about the encounter. On one hand, he wasn't sure if he believed the dragon. On the other, he wondered what types of things that it and the Doctor had done in the past…and what had warranted it to be erased from the Doctor's memory. Having one's memory tampered with is a dangerous thing for the psyche – Jack should know.

Jack didn't know what to say further, so he just grasped his love's hand until he settled back down.  
"What happened, Jack?"  
"I wish I knew."

After lying together for a few hours, the pair got up and proceeded to make breakfast. They ate in silence, as they often did. The Tardis cleaned up their dishes after they placed them in the sink, as she did every morning. They still didn't speak as they reached the console room. The Doctor wandered about the central panel, and Jack sat and watched him.  
"Doctor…do you ever think that maybe we're in a rut?"  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow at him, and exhaled.  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm really bad at relationships."  
He didn't know what to say to improve the atmosphere. He leant against the console, facing Jack, slumped over in melancholy.  
"I – I didn't mean that. It's just that… I was thinking… maybe we could do something? Something less adventure-saving the world-like and more like a romantic getaway for couples? Like a hotel – not somewhere remote. It won't be like last time."

Their life and death struggle that involved the dragon and the beginning of uncertainty to the past began last time they tried to get away together. Jack assumed that it was for that reason that they hadn't done anything like that again. He hoped all he could that the Doctor didn't associate him as well with the experience. They had still been close, since they left that icy planet, but not like when they entered it. Not like Jack wanted – constantly touching, either through walking hand-in-hand, or kissing, or more. His heart loved that man so much that he was barely able to contain himself to not jump him all the time.

"Yeah… a hotel sounds nice. I know of a few that are good. Well, they are considered the best of the galaxy."  
"I was thinking something a little closer to home. You feel most comfortable on Earth, and I've lived there so long that it's home to me too. And I don't want anything too fancy. Just a nice room, reasonable facilities, peaceful atmosphere, and a large comfy bed."  
The stress placed on the last item wasn't missed by the Timelord. Jack hoped he wouldn't shy away, and was relieved when he received a cheeky smile in return. He stood, walked over to the man at the console, and grabbed him around the waist – pulling them close together.  
"I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Jack said slyly, and then gave the Doctor a warm kiss. The Doctor chucked, and returned with a longer kiss. After breaking the bond, he brought his lips to Jack's ear and softly stated for him to go pack. A shiver ran down Jack's spine from the sensation of the Doctor's warm and moist breath upon his ear. He quickly obliged, and the Doctor followed promptly.

Within an hour they had packed, ready to go. The Doctor had eyed Jack packing suspiciously, and while he didn't let any reaction surpass his interior, he was actually excited at how little clothing Jack was packing. It didn't really matter anyway, since the Tardis was going to be parked in a secluded area close by. The Doctor let the Tardis decide which hotel to go to…she had a knack for taking him to the best place for him. But he could feel this time, in his mind from their connection, that she was doing her best to find a low-key resort for them. She landed, with the pair standing at the door with their luggage. It was rare that she did anything without the Doctor's instructions, but she figured…hey, he's on holiday.


End file.
